<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fallen brothers by Horsemen606</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324046">The fallen brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horsemen606/pseuds/Horsemen606'>Horsemen606</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horsemen606/pseuds/Horsemen606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael come across a ghost from their past. They run into a person they thought was gone for good. Lucifer and Michael can no longer let go and do everything they can to keep that person with them. But he/she doesn't want to have anything to do with them because she's busy. But they don't get the memo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/OC, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Lucifer/OC, Michael/Castiel, Raphael/OC, Sam Winchester/OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fallen brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own a Supernatural. I only own the OCs. This is an AU that's totally different from the show and you don't have to see Supernatural to enjoy it. I translated this by Google to translate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Earth Angels were created, Darkness and Light worked together. She wanted to make a perfect angel. So they teamed up to create one but something went wrong. The graces of the second earth angel split into 2 parts. One part is mainly Light but also pieces of Darkness and the other is mainly Darkness and a piece of Light. Thus became Hylel, the one with the most light, and Zillah, with bits of light and much darkness. Hence their names.</p>
<p>Soon after, Raphael and Gabriel arrived. For a long time, the 5 Earth Angels along with Light and Darkness were the only beings in the universe. She lived as a family even though Darkness destroyed everything that made Light, but she always cared for the angelic angels.</p>
<p>They were very close. Hylel was a cheerful youngster who likes to be around others and likes to have all the attention on him, but Zillah has always been curious so he was usually not to be found in Heaven. He got along well with the other Earth Angels and with Darkness. Raphael was always a bookworm and never adventurous like his brothers but his older brothers were also happy to just be together in the garden and just tell stories to each other.</p>
<p>As Light made more angels and other beings but without Darkness, the Earth Angels also took on more responsibilities and were trained and educated from curious children to intellectual, obedient, and skilled warriors. All angels were afraid of the Earth Angels and the Darkness and rightly so. But they never feared each other.</p>
<p>Micheal and Hylel were the leaders of the legion and the trial. Raphael was the leader of the healers and the keepers of knowledge. Gabriel is the leader of the messengers and also has a seat in court. Zillah was the leader of the Yadura angels (a type of Heavenly Ninjas) and the leaders of the scribes and collectors and keepers of knowledge.</p>
<p>But when a few seraphim got fed up with Darkness moving freely and the Earth Angels did nothing about it, they decided to do something about it themselves. They attacked her and Darkness lashed out on Heaven and the Earth Angels were forced to expel Darkness. But it broke their hearts for good.</p>
<p>Darkness was locked up and the key was first offered to Nýchta but since it was already largely Darkness Amara could grow out of Nýchta and do the same for the other Earth Angels and on Light, it would kill them both (and eventually all creation), the Earth Angel who Least of Darkness is Lucifer so he got the sign. As a result, Lucifer and Michael got their first (serious) fight. The other Earth Angels ignored it in the hope that they would grow over it. But they didn't and they just got worse.</p>
<p>They couldn't take it anymore.</p>
<p>Nýchta, Raphael, Gabriel, and the angels under their authority flee to earth to catch their breath, but it soon went to hell, literally. The elder blamed each other for the people they love left and some other things. The bickering and occasional pushing of the 2 quickly turned into real fights and eventually rebellion. So she and his younger brothers remained in hiding on earth.</p>
<p>After the fall, Raphael had to return to recover from their brothers' injuries. Raphael took some of his healers who were willing to follow him to Heaven and Hell, but most of them remained grounded for the time being. Gabriel hid all followers so that if they torment their elders (or in Nýchta's situation with Lucifer, younger) brother that it just hits another Earth angel. (Nýchta only hopes for him).</p>
<p>When Michael and Lucifer were angry but relieved that they hadn't lost their brothers for good, they decided not to end their animosity. Awesome. Many followers decided to go to Earth and live their own lives, but they are still loyal to their leaders. The Earth Angels left them.</p>
<p>Raphael, along with a handful of followers, went back to Heaven to keep it on track. Some of the angels from Gabriel or Nýchta also went back to Heaven to come under the command of Michael or Raphael and even some went to Lucifer but Gabriel and Nýchta let them go, it was their decision, but most remained faithful to them.</p>
<p>The angels left behind remained grounded and disguised themselves as humans and thanks to some spells they got their own vessel and soul (she will understand later).</p>
<p>But now the rest of the long story is short.</p>
<p>The angels on earth mingled with the inhabitants there. Matches get worse so someone gives the signal to Cain. Heaven is turned upside down when God disappears and it goes to Hell. God is up to a great thing and Nýchta is the only one who sees it and knows it. The angels in Heaven (including Raphael and Michael) lose their memories at the hands of Naomi and Zacharias. Gabriel is satisfied with his life as a fraud and wants nothing more to do with the angels. Heaven is ruled by the plan of paradise and they do everything they can to get there. The earth is neglected. Darkness and Light are slowly losing their sanity. Lucifer and the rest of the angels in Hell have been brainwashed. Most of the angels under the command of Nýchta and Gabriel hide by being reborn as human beings but no with their memory but all dare to follow Nýchta and he gives the order to stay low.</p>
<p>So it's a mess.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Nýchta has a plan. But whether it is an insane plan, let time determine that.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Earthen,?, 1978 (POV?)</strong>
</p>
<p>I'm going to do something I never thought I'd do. But I have to do it. I can't take it anymore. It is too much! I can't do it anymore. It would be fine anyway. I'm fine. I'll make sure it works out. I have made many mistakes in my long life but I am going to correct them. I'm going to straighten them!</p>
<p>I have to. I have to get it right.</p>
<p>"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can try something else if you want. "Says a soft female voice.</p>
<p>"No, I can do this and you can see it for yourself. This is the best solution and in the end, we will come out better or worse but I am riding to take the risk. "And he is gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, send your ideas, maybe I can get some inspiration from it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>